


Imperceptible artistry

by Kinkyami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, In some ways I think, It's just sad okay?, M/M, Maybe HAppy ending, Poetic, dead!levi, eren can't touch Levi because he's dead, trying to make this emotional af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkyami/pseuds/Kinkyami
Summary: It's not everyday you see a pale boy sitting with his legs dangling on the edge of a building. Someone would probably think the individual was either suicidal or just some poetic bird thinking about death. Or maybe both. Except that the boy already went through with the suicide, and yet he's clear as the sun in daily light.Especially for the brunette that is the only one who actually notice his presence.





	

Unreachable things was a scary thing in this universe. Specially for Eren. Things he can't feel at the end of his fingertips, against the palm of his hand and against _him_. You can't reach for existence that's not there. It was scary that things disappear when their time have come to an end, leaving somewhere else where their beloved ones didn't belong. _Yet_. Because nothing lasts forever. Eternity is not a word, not a thing, not anything. Nothing was immortal, so eternity doesn't deserve a symbol and it doesn't deserve being tattooed on people's wrist, being there till the end of their life.

Ever since Eren was a little kid when his mother died of cancer, he didn't like the thought that he couldn't feel her hands against his. Not ever being able to have her arms around him, her gentle hand going through his hair. It was gone. She was gone. And unreachable. His lost made him shaken up and it was a damage for life. He had difficulties with sleeping, problems at school and home. After years he got on the right tracks again but her presence was something he missed every day. 

It's almost been two years since the brunette graduated high school and college wasn't exactly something that crossed his mind. Mostly because he didn't want to bother his dad about it. So that's how Eren Jaeger ended up in a small apartment that was for at least two, with only light-grey walls and sloppy furnishings. He hadn't come so far that he was already started to think about dating and relationships. Holding hands in public, sharing kisses every second and using all his money on restaurants only for dates; it was nothing for him. 

Eren was walking around in the little town that he had been wandering around most of his life. Everything was the same as always. Mostly because the little town never changed. Always the same old ladies sitting and knitting on the same terrace, little children playing some kind of games and the nerdy-looking juniors going in and out the comic store. Trost were little enough for people to recognize each other. Even if you drive past a person just getting a glimpse of them, you would recognize them at the store. Now, it's not like everyone smile and say hi when they walk past each other. That's only when there's acquaintances. 

The air was silent and quiet chatter was heard by the little cafeteria on the other side of the streets. Cars weren't to see and neither anyone Eren happened to know by some reason. In his head a 'phew' was heard. The last thing he wanted now was to start conversations with people he didn't even know what their favorite color were. Don't get him wrong, he could gladly talk for hours with his friends, but not on a Sunday when he had free from work.

His quiet walk through the boring town with an empty mind was pretty chill. Well, until he noticed something out of normal in this uncharacteristic metropolis with unnoticeable people in it. Because on the top of the grey building that wasn't too tall, a not so unnoticeable boy sat. It was a long way up so the sight of him wasn't too clear, but Eren could clearly point out the black clothes he was wearing that matched his hair and due to that, his ridiculously pale skin. One of his legs was dangling from the edge of the building while he was resting his elbow on the other leg and on top of that, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

It's not something you see everywhere and Eren was simply puzzled by the sight. It left him with a lot of questions. Who is he? Why would he sit on the edge of a building? You don't just decide to dangle your legs over a dead end. Either you have a death wish or you're trying to come up with poetry about death. All of it made the brunette wonder. Wonder about what the boy was thinking about. Was he thinking suicidal thoughts, emo thoughts? They're probably the same thing. 

Eren just kept walking mostly because there was nothing to do about the ravenette's freedom. But deep down, he knew thoughts of him was going to stick to him until night.

-

The clock went way too fast for Eren and without realizing it, work was starting in not long. He ran off to his mini bathroom and brushed his teeth without actually brushing them. Before leaving, he took a quick glance at himself in the mirror being met by the greenish eyes he had been looking at for nineteen years. They haven't changed much. There was some blue that was mixed in them and he swore there was some light brown there too, almost like the color of honey. More he didn't have time to look at because his shoes were already on and he disappeared out the door, almost forget to lock the door behind him.

on his way to his job, he couldn't help but let a quick glance up at the same building where the ravenette was sitting three days ago. Well it was more like a long stare as he walked past and accidentally bumped into a grumpy lady in her forties, who wore way too much makeup for her own good. But the boy wasn't sitting there today. Not yesterday either. He had to admit he looked up at the building yesterday too. And the day before that too.

Eren approached the library where he was currently working. He had another job at a cafe where the rest of his friends worked too. But he figured it was smart working two places so he had enough for rent. Bothering his dad for money was the last thing he wanted. There wasn't many people in the library today. Usually it was the same people that always were sitting in peace, drowning in their books by themselves. The brunette noticed the blond little girl sitting by the counter. Her hair fell over her face and it was impossible seeing her but he knew it was his co worker.

"Hey Christa," Eren gestured her a smile and she did the same as her eyes darted up at him from the book. She responded with a short 'hi' and kept reading again. He sat down behind the counter and had no idea what to do. Working at a library was as boring as it sounded. Instead of just sitting there like an idiot, Eren decided to get up to place some books where they belonged. Luckily it wasn't a big bibliotheca so he knew exactly where every book was placed. 

By an empty table a pile of books and picked them up. It was mostly young adult fiction novels and also two books that was French. He placed three of the novels in the youth section. Then there was the two last ones. They belonged to the foreign literature section. He read the front page; the count of Monte Cristo and Les Misérables. Somehow Armin had convinced Eren to read the first one before he escaped to college. The other one on the other hand, he had only seen the movie. 

He was walking between the tall shelves and found the right section. The brunette put the two books between 'the three musketeers' written by the same author who wrote Monte Cristo, and 'the hunchback of Notre-Dame'. And as he did, something completely else caught his eyes. Someone who looked slightly familiar. He was on the other side of the shelf and Eren wasn't completely sure. Was it the same boy from the building?

He was walking slowly and the green-eyed boy was following him but it was hard figuring out his face completely due to the books that was in the way. But he could recognize the raven black hair and that way too pale skin of his. They were starting to near the end of the shelf and Eren had to stop so he wouldn't think he was a creep. After he waited for only two seconds, he tried to get a pig lip se of the boy. But to his surprise, there wasn't a ravenette with pale skin standing there. A wave of confusion hit him as he looked around and behind the shelves. There was no sign of him. 

As Eren was completely at sea, he walked back to the counter and tried to focus on his work instead. Christa didn't sit there anymore, she was helping a tall freckled brunette. Eren picked up on that the tall girl seemed to flirt with the blond instead. She was a tall slender girl, around 20 maybe, her hair was parted in a ponytail and she was slightly tan. A smirk was spread across her face and her head tilted to the side as Christa was talking. Due to the blue-eyed girl's shortness, the other one was like two heads taller. She was blushing like a mad and her hair fell over her eyes, till the brunette fixed that for her and placed it behind her ear. 

Eren actually considered to go over there just to check if she was okay with someone flirting with her. But he was just overreacting, the girl deserves to live a little. Even though, she was actually smiling up at the tall one now. He didn't know if it was out of politeness or if it was a real one. It's hard to tell when all of Christa's smiles seem real. 

He watched them for a while till something, or someone cut him off. A ravenette. But it wasn't the same ravenette that Eren had hoped for. It was a girl with black hair that reached her chin, a calm expression on top of her pale skin, not as pale as the boy's. Her unnatural light-blue, almost grey eyes looked bored at Eren like he was nothing much to look at. He must admit that she was fairly pretty with the red scarf around her.

"Hello," Eren smiled at her, but she didn't seem affected by it. She looked around before her eyes met his. There wasn't even a sign of a smile on her lips. He was used to getting something back when he show tenderness. 

"I'm looking for 'Where the sidewalk ends' by Shel Silverstein," she didn't bother to reply with a 'hey'. Due to the brunette's surprisingly good attention in class and at work, he knew that it was poetry. Somehow he remembered it was mentioned in a class once. Eren nodded once and followed her to where it at least should be. He spotted the white cover and took it out and handed it to her. There was no sign of gratitude in her eyes, there was no 'thanks' either. 

Eren was just about to ask if there was something else he could help her with, but something completely else caught his eyes. The other ravenette. In the end by the door, he had his eyes locked on the two. Or, more at the other girl next to Eren. He didn't seem to pay much attention to the brunette, but it was only the brunette who paid attention to him. 

The girl with the scarf noticed how Eren was staring intense somewhere else and turned to see where he was looking. But once she did, Eren blinked once and the boy was completely gone. Nothing else than confusion got to him. What happened? He was there and in one second he just disappeared. 

"Well, thanks I guess," the girl forced out and went with another word. She didn't seem satisfied at all but Eren just ignored her and was still looking where the boy had stood a minute ago. The curiosity grew and he couldn't stop questioning himself about that certain raven.

Without hesitation, Eren was already on his way out. That could be the only way he went. Seeing that Christa and his other co workers didn't seem to need any extra help, it was probably fine. The cold air hit him in his face constantly he got outside, the coldness tugging at his cheeks and arms. It's not exactly any months it warm in Trost. Especially not in April. Eren walked looking around him. What did he even think that he was going to accomplish in this situation? Get a name maybe? 

After wandering not so far away from the library, he spotted the boy at the same place where he had first seen him. In the same position like he hadn't even moved. The green-eyed boy stood there looking up at him, slightly regretting what he was doing. Because before thinking, he already made his way into the building that he thought was the right one up to the roof. The stairs up felt like forever but due to the workout Eren do basically every day, it wasn't a problem. After running at the end of the stairs, he approached the last door. He _did_ hesitate before opening it, but once he laid his eyes on the boy sitting there, he didn't regret so much anymore. 

His back was turned to Eren and he noted that it was even colder up here. He walked slowly over to the edge. Telling by his back, he wore a black sweater that looked slightly too big and his hair that was styled in an undercut, was blowing so effortlessly together with the win. As he got closer his pale skin came to sight. Eren felt weird when he sat next to him, not being bothered by the height and dead end next to him. He was sitting with both of his legs on the roof feeling slightly safer as he had his head turned to the ravenette. 

He was still looking over the horizon not giving Eren a glance, like he wasn't there. By watching his side profile, he had strong cheekbones that was outlined well, except from his pale skin he had dark rings under his eyes. His nose was slim and looked quite boop-able, if Eren had to be honest. As well as his lips, his eyebrows were also pretty thin. 

"Hey," Eren tried. What a dull comment. The raven did not seem to notice him. He was still looking over the town like it was the most interesting he had seen in his entire life. The brunette on the other side was more interested in the boy. By some reason he wanted to know about the raven. Usually he wasn't always so keen on being friends with everyone, but when he first catched sight of the boy, he felt there was a whole other story behind him. You don't just sit on a roof spontaneously. "I'm Eren."

He stretched his hand out in gesture. This caught the other's attention, still, he didn't take it. He turned his head, looked at the hand, then up at Eren wich made him loose his breath. The raven had narrow, almost intimidating, dull blue or more like grey eyes that shined like the moon itself. His expression went from amusement to a bored one and a slight frown tugging at his thin eyebrows. He still seemed incredible calm. His cheekbones pointed out even more now and he noticed a little scar that was on his left cheek where a pink color was starting to form, from the cold. The raven was looking up at Eren with some strands of his hair blowing in front of his face. And oh my...

He was gorgeous. 

"I'm Levi," he said after a while of staring at each other and he turned to look over the town again. Eren was starting to think he wouldn't share his personal belongings. At least he got a name and he was happy about that, but he was too mesmerized over the raven- Levi's beauty. But the hypnosis he was under drifted away once Levi spoke his next words.

"I'm dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they met too early but it's not going to be many chapters in this chapter so.


End file.
